Sin Control
by Lex nd Juls
Summary: Vuelvo a llorar, a perder el control pero esta vez sé que soy misma y no alguien más ocupando mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo se sacude ante el recuerdo, llegan las arcadas y vomito. Estoy asqueada de mi misma. Neji ha muerto y yo lo he asesinado. Esto es peor que una pesadilla.


**Empezar esto con un hola de nuevo a todos!**

**Bueno aquí va otro fic para un reto, mmm, batallé bastante sobre como redactar este fic, que género hacerlo cómo manejar la trama. Como muchos de ustedes saben Hinata es el personaje que prefiero manejar, sobretodo cuando ha mostrado un mejoría tan grande en el anime y más el del manga. **

**Esta ambientado completamente en el capitulo 614 que es en el que Neji muere, y perdón si esto es un súper spoiler para algunos fans. La historia esta completamente cambiada sólo hay partes idénticas al manga, la primera es la frase de Neji y la segunda son las palabras de Obito casi al final de la Historia.**

**Que más puedo decir, ah si, espero que la disfruten así como yo lo hice cuando la escribí.**

**Advertencias: Muerte de personaje y violencia. **

**AVISO: Los personajes de esta historia fueron creados por Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Esta historia participa para el reto: Intercambio de cuerpos del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

* * *

**Sin Control**

"_Todas las personas nacemos destinadas a algo, _

_pero todos compartimos un mismo destino:_

_la muerte..." Neji Hyuuga._

_*Hinata*_

_No, no más, ya no más_. Lágrimas de mis ojos caen humedeciendo mis mejillas. Mi corazón late; arde y duele, mientras mi mente grita: _¿Qué has hecho?, ¡tú lo has hecho! _—No, yo no lo hice. No fui yo… —susurro viendo el ensangrentado cuerpo de mi primo, muerto. _Muerto. _Por mi culpa, yo, yo, yo…

Vuelvo a llorar, a perder el control pero esta vez sé que soy misma y no alguien más ocupando mi cuerpo. Mi cuerpo se sacude ante el recuerdo, llegan las arcadas y vomito. Estoy asqueada de mi misma. Neji ha muerto y yo lo he asesinado. Esto es peor que una pesadilla.

Horas antes…

—Byakugan —al pronunciar la palabra el jutsu se activa y siento como las venas alrededor de mis ojos dejan pasar el chacra. Mi visión cambia y puedo verlo todo o eso creo; siento dolor en mi cuerpo allí, justo en mi punto ciego. Ante mis ojos todo se va oscureciendo y pierdo la consciencia.

* * *

—¿Dónde estoy? —dije levantándome y golpeando mi cabeza con una roca—, ¡auch!

Al oír mi propia voz me perturbé, sonaba ronca y algo extraña. Observé detenidamente mis manos y no pude distinguirlas como mías, volteé la mirada hacia mi cuerpo y… _¡este no es mi cuerpo!, ¿qué está pasando? _Me levanté y salí de donde había estado recostada, el lugar era una pequeña cueva.

—Al fin despertaste Juugo —dijo la voz de un hombre, regresé a verlo, era Sasuke Uchiha. _Un momento ¿qué estoy haciendo yo con Sasuke Uchiha? _—, ¿o debería decir Hinata? —completó el moreno. La sonrisa que me dedicó el moreno me pareció diabólica, malvada y llena de perversidad. Puse mis manos en mi pecho y retrocedí. Estaba asustada. Él moreno bufó ante mi reacción.

—Ya es hora —dijo Sasuke —. Vamos al campo de batalla, nos están esperando.

Accedí. —¿Qué está pasándome? —murmuré la pregunta hacia el portador del sharingan mientras avanzábamos a través de los arboles hacia el campo de batalla principal.

El moreno regresó a verme —un pequeño experimento —respondió levantando los hombros, restándole importancia. _¿¡Un pequeño experimento, yo estaba en el cuerpo de otra persona!?_

Llegamos al capo de batalla y la mano de Sasuke sobre mi hombro me detuvo de seguir avanzando. Nos encontrábamos en un lugar que nos permitía presenciar la batalla con claridad, sin tener que intervenir. Naruto, Neji y yo, _¡YO!, _estábamos frente al Jubi enfrentando a Madara y a Obito.

Veía claramente como el jutsu de madera que usaba Obito estaba matando a mis camaradas, muchos shinobis pertenecientes a mi clan dejaban sus vidas en el campo de batalla. Apreté una rama hasta que esta se rompió, no quería observar, yo debía ayudar. Enfoqué la vista en mí, había algo extraño, además claro está que otra persona ocupara mi cuerpo. Mi sonrisa, mis ojos, por qué sonreía de esa forma en medio de la batalla, mucha gente estaba muriendo… su rostro no era el mío, _¿acaso nadie se daba cuenta?_

Estacas de madera llovían del cielo, Neji, Naruto y yo las esquivábamos con facilidad, creí que todo estaba bien, hasta que lo vi, me vi sonreír, vi mis ojos oscurecerse, mi mirada nublarse, mi sonrisa ensancharse. —No —susurré, ella, _yo_ estaba demasiado cerca de Neji. Me levanté de la rama en la que estaba y corrí hacia ellos procurando no perderlos de vista. Corrí desesperada. Esa no era yo, no era yo,…_pero soy yo a la vista de los demás._

* * *

*Juugo*

Me relamí los labios esto era tan fácil, sólo pensaba en una cosa sangre y más sangre… mi visión se enrojeció. Sólo una cosa me calmaría y realmente la obtendría, ya había matado a muchos antes. _¿Cuántos no sé?, no llevo las cuentas de cosas tan inútiles como esas. _Aquí en la guerra era dónde las presas eran más fáciles y portando este cuerpo más aún, nadie sabría que realmente fui yo quien hizo todo este desastre. Sonreí aún más, mi cuerpo se excitaba al sentir que estaba a punto de tomar una vida y esta vez no sería cualquiera. Era la vida del primo de la mocosa a la cual le había robado el cuerpo.

Que cómo lo hice, bueno yo solamente soy otro ratoncillo de indias, Kabuto fue quién ideo todo y Sasuke colaboró, quería ver el resultado para así lograr mantener el alma de su hermano en otro cuerpo que no fuese el suyo.

Pero bueno eso no es importante ahora, lo que más importa es mi sed de sangre y cómo la saciaré —Jajaja, voy a hacerte pedazos —murmuré hacia el castaño antes de enterrar mi mano en el cálido cuerpo de mi querido primo. Já, pero esperen no es mi primo así que ya no importa.

Salí del cuerpo de la Hyuuga y sonreí desde el mío al ver como se la llevaban, ya no tenía nada más que hacer aquí…

* * *

*Hinata*

—¡No! —grité viendo como la mano de la portadora del Byakugan atravesaba a mi primo. Perdí el control de mi cuerpo y tropecé golpeándome contra el suelo; cuando abrí mis ojos nuevamente el cuerpo de Neji reposaba sobre el mío, y eran mis manos las que estaban cubiertas con su sangre.

Lágrimas inundaron mis ojos, mojando mis mejillas. Temblaba. —¿Hinata? —la voz del rubio llegó a mí y regresé a verlo asustada, en sus ojos la palabra traición se leía claramente. En ese preciso momento supe que todo estaba perdido y me sentí morir.

—No fui yo, yo no lo hice —lloré contra el cuerpo de mi primo ahora ya sin vida—. Lo juro Naruto yo…

El rubio me dio la espalda y dos shinobis me apresaron. Antes de cerrar los ojos lo último que oí fue la risa macabra de Obito y sus palabras. —Esto es lo que pasa cuando hablas de esperanza e ideales… nadie que te reconozca va a sobrevivir a esta guerra y ya sabes lo que viene después de esto. SOLEDAD.

—Naruto no te rindas —musité sintiendo como las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro y todo se hacía negro.

* * *

**Bueno realmente espero que les haya gustado. **

**Yo, etto me encanta escribir historias de este tipo... así que espero que ustedes disfruten leyendola. **

**Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos? jaja ya saben en los reviews. **

**XOXO Juls.**


End file.
